


Lesson Unlearned

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron ponders his circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Unlearned

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.  
>  Day seventeen prompt(s) used: Bubbles, Jade.  
> Kink: Ice play.  
> Yes, I've decided this is canon. *nods*
> 
> **Beta(s):** Lilyseyes.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Lesson Unlearned

~

Frustrated, Ron watches Hermione storm away, leaving him alone. He wants to shout at her and tell her to come back, but he doesn’t. Harry’s also disappeared and Ron’s alone. Again. 

“It took her ages to get ready, you know. The least you could do was tell her she looked nice.” 

Ron spins, glaring at Padma, who’s standing beside the wall watching him. “No one asked you,” he muttered. 

Padma shrugs. “True. But you did ask me to this dance and now you won’t even dance.” 

Ron rolls his eyes. “If you want to dance, go find someone else. I’m not in the mood.” 

“That must be going around,” comes another voice. “Because Harry doesn’t seem interested either.” 

It’s Parvati, and she’s carrying cups. Handing one to her sister, she offers one to Ron, too. Hesitating only a moment, he accepts it, taking a sip. The bubbles go up his nose and he sneezes. “What is this?” he asks.

Parvati hums. “Champagne.” She winks. “Professor Trelawney slipped me some because I’m one of her favourite students.” 

Ron purses his lips, then, shrugging, downs it. “Right now I could use the bottle.” 

Parvati and Padma exchange a look. “I can get more,” offers Parvati. She licks her lips. “But you have to agree to something.” 

“What?” asks Ron, suspicious. 

“Dance with us.” Padma moves closer. 

“What, both of you?” Ron sighs. “I’m not that good at dancing--” 

“We could give you some pointers,” says Parvati. “We don’t have to do it in public.” She and Padma exchange another look. “If you find a place and I’ll meet you there with more champagne.” 

More champagne sounds good to Ron, so he nods and within moments, Padma is pulling him up the stairs towards an empty classroom. “We’re going to dance here?” he whispers when she pushes him inside and leans against the door. 

“Kind of,” she says. She raises an eyebrow. “Are you really comfortable in those?” She nods at his robes.

Ron signs. “Not really.” 

Padma smiles. “Then maybe you should take them off.”

Ron blinks. “Um, I dunno. It’s chilly in here.” 

“We can fix that.” Padma waves her wand and the room warms. Smirking, she reaches for the jade pin securing her sari. “Tell you what. If you do it, I will, too. I’m feeling warm.” 

Ron gapes at her, but he doesn’t stop her. After all, it’s not as if a lot of girls are fighting to undress in front of him. Her knickers are pink, and her bra matches. He hurriedly undresses, only leaving on his pants.

“Oh, I see what you mean about it being cool.” She moves closer. “Maybe you can help me stay warm?”

Ron coughs. “I thought we were going to dance?”

Padma smiles. “This is a type of dancing.” And before Ron can react to that, she’s transformed a couple of desks and chairs into a bed, she’s pushed him backwards so that he’s sprawled on it, and she’s straddling him. 

The door opens and Parvati enters. She’s carrying a bottle. “You started without me?”

Padma looks back over her shoulder. “We haven’t done anything yet.” 

“All right.” Parvati makes quick work of her clothes before sauntering towards them with the bottle. 

Ron tries to sit up and look, but Padma pushes him back down. “This is your dance lesson,” she says. “Pay attention.” 

“Champagne?” says Parvati, taking a swig before handing him the bottle. He sips, handing it back to her and she sets it aside, curling up beside him, pressing her breasts against his arm. 

Padma’s shifted, now kissing down Ron’s body. When she gets to his cock, which of course has been interested in the goings on ever since she dragged him into the classroom, she doesn’t stop. She sucks the tip of his cock into her mouth and hums.

Parvati’s got the champagne once more and, with a wicked laugh, pours some on his chest. It’s ice cold and he shouts, “What the fuck?”

Leaning over, she licks it off. “Not so bad now, is it?” she whispers, her mouth on his nipple. 

Ron moans. “No. Not at all,” he chokes out as Padma’s mouth continues doing things he’s only ever seen in girlie mags to his prick. “Fuck, I’m--” His orgasm comes so fast he sees stars. 

He’s still shaking when Padma sits up, wiping his come out of her face. “Merlin, Weasley! A little warning would’ve been good.” 

“Sorry,” Ron mumbles on a yawn. “That was brilliant, though. Thanks.” 

“Thanks?! That’s all you can say?” Padma’s voice is sharp enough to cut glass and Ron, sensing impending trouble, opens his eyes. 

She and Parvati exchange another speaking look. “I think you mean, let me return the favour, don’t you?” snaps Parvati. 

“Erm.” Ron’s mouth goes dry. “I dunno what you mean.” 

Parvati shaked her head and, shuffling off the bed, Summons her robes. “I knew we should have stuck with that Beauxbatons boy.”

Padma sighs. “Does he have a friend?” 

“I’m sure he does,” says Parvati, and before Ron knows it, they’re dressed and heading out the door, champagne bottle in hand. 

Ron coughs. “Um, could you at least leave the champagne?” 

Padma’s eyes narrow. “ _Finite_!” she snaps. 

Ron yelps as he ends bare arsed on the floor as the furniture all reverts to its former state. “Oi!” 

When he looks up again he’s alone and, sighing, he dresses. _Alone again. It’s not fair._ “I just don’t get it,” he whispers. “Why does this always happen to me?” 

The empty classroom provides no answers. 

~


End file.
